1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instrument panel systems having a plurality of switches for use by an occupant in a passenger compartment which are visible to the occupant only when illuminated by an illumination source.
2. Background Art
An instrument panel includes a number of switches. In the automotive industry, and in others, the styling of the instrument panel is important to achieving an aesthetically appealing instrument panel.
The switches play an important role in the aesthetic desirability of the instrument panel's appearance. The switches, however, typically include a relief, a bezel, a bracket, or some other fixture or protrusion which tends to interrupt the smoothness of the instrument panel. The interruption is aesthetically undesirable.
The openings required for the switches in the instrument panel also tend to be aesthetically undesirable. Many instrument panels are manufactured from a common instrument panel architecture which standardizes the openings in the instrument panel used to accommodate the switches. Because some of the openings in such standardized instrument panels are not always used, the openings must be filled with blanks or plugs. This is also aesthetically undesirable.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a more aesthetically appealing instrument panel.